


O cheiro do mar

by Dichromaticlon



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: A hint of touga/kyouichi, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brazil, Day At The Beach, F/F, Fluff, Portuguese, Travel
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29048766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dichromaticlon/pseuds/Dichromaticlon
Summary: Abrindo as janelas de um hotel decorado por pinturas abstratas que Utena não entendia, mas gostava das cores quentes, ela foi recebida pela visão de ondas gentis aproximando-se de uma praia bege decorada por pessoas correndo, pára-sóis listrados e um símbolo de uma marca brasileira que não identificava. As longas folhas de palmeiras e coqueiros na orla balançavam ao vento, o qual carregava o cheiro característico do mar para dentro do quarto de hotel.- Himemiya, você escolheu um ótimo lugar para passarmos as férias! - Utena disse, esticando-se para fora da janela para ouvir as ondas quebrando na praia.- Fico feliz que gostou, Utena-sama.Utena e Anthy vão para o Brasil.
Relationships: Himemiya Anthy/Tenjou Utena
Comments: 5
Kudos: 4





	O cheiro do mar

Abrindo as janelas de um hotel decorado por pinturas abstratas que Utena não entendia, mas gostava das cores quentes, ela foi recebida pela visão de ondas gentis aproximando-se de uma praia bege decorada por pessoas correndo, pára-sóis listrados e um símbolo de uma marca brasileira que não identificava. As longas folhas de palmeiras e coqueiros na orla balançavam ao vento, o qual carregava o cheiro característico do mar para dentro do quarto de hotel.  
\- Himemiya, você escolheu um ótimo lugar para passarmos as férias! - Utena disse, esticando-se para fora da janela para ouvir as ondas quebrando na praia.  
\- Fico feliz que gostou, Utena-sama.  
Utena virou-se e sorriu para Anthy, a qual colocava a sua mala de mão em uma estante. Há algum tempo, o irmão rico de Anthy havia sumido sob circunstâncias misteriosas. Anthy, sempre segurando suas emoções, não mostrara uma única lágrima para Utena. No entanto, ela entendia: Anthy deveria estar realmente preocupada por dentro. Utena havia brevemente temido ter se precipitado ao sugerir uma viagem para que Anthy pudesse tirar sua mente do assunto, porém ela logo viu sua namorada empenhando-se em fazer o roteiro inteiro e as reservas de hotéis. Utena havia pensado em ela mesma fazer o planejamento, entretanto Anthy havia enfatizado que isso tirava sua mente do assunto de seu irmão, portanto Utena havia a deixado continuar sem interrupções.  
\- Ah, Himemiya, tem apenas uma cama! - Utena apontou.  
\- Oh! - Anthy pôs uma mão sobre sua boca - Devem ter errado.  
\- Tudo bem, eu vou lá explicar.  
\- Não seja por isso, Utena-sama, nosso português não é muito bom e não queremos ser um incômodo.  
\- Você está certa. - Utena disse, sem pensar muito, cabeça já focada em outro problema - Bem, vamos almoçar? Estou morrendo de fome!  
\- Claro, Utena-sama. Tenho o lugar perfeito para irmos.

…

\- Uh, Himemiya? Isso, em público, não é um pouco…  
Anthy segurava uma colher cheia de feijoada em direção à boca de Utena.  
\- Utena-sama, brasileiros são super afetuosos em público, não se preocupe.  
\- Então tudo bem. Aah— - Utena abriu sua boca e engoliu rapidamente - Oh, é bom! - ela então rapidamente começou a devorar seu prato.  
Em um piscar de olhos, o pote de feijoada havia se esvaziado enquanto Anthy ainda estava na metade de seu primeiro prato. Ela sorria olhando para Utena, bebendo suco de caju. Chuchu comia de um mini pratinho ao lado do seu. Com duas colheradas, Anthy enchia novamente seu prato até que ele deitou e entrou em coma alimentar.  
Quando enfim terminaram, Utena levou sua mão para cobrir a mão de Anthy e acariciou-a com o dedão.  
\- Himemiya, você acertou em cheio.  
\- Que bom que gostou. - Anthy sorriu e retribuiu o movimento - Espero que também aprecie a próxima parada.

...

Após colocarem suas roupas de praia, ambas já se encontravam na areia. Como se o almoço não tivesse sido nada, Utena já segurava um açaí com diversas coberturas, enquanto Anthy havia se limitado a um suco de abacaxi com menta. Descansando sob um parasol alugado, Utena assim que terminou não aguentou mais ficar parada e começou a se exercitar. Chuchu, recuperado, começou a construir um castelo de areia e lutar com um caranguejo. Anthy esticou-se na cadeira de praia, óculos escuros cobrindo seus olhos.  
\- Ora, se não são a Anthy Himemiya e a Utena Tenjou.  
Ela não precisou levantar seus óculos para saber quem eram, pelo contrário, estava usando a sombra e o acessório para esconder sua face contrariada.  
\- Saionji! Kiryuu! - Utena os cumprimentou, sem parar seu exercício - O que estão fazendo aqui?  
\- Férias, essa praia aparece em todo guia de viagem. - Saionji explicou - Mas todos os hotéis por perto estavam sem quartos disponíveis, estranhamente. Mas eu não deixaria isso me impedir! Viemos mesmo assim.  
\- Huh. Que estranho, quando eu e a Anthy estávamos reservando o hotel estava quase tudo disponível. Pensando bem, o nosso hotel estava bem vazio, não esbarramos em quase ninguém. - Utena mencionou.  
\- Eu me pergunto o porquê. - Touga comentou, lançando um olhar para Anthy.  
Anthy levantou-se e curvou-se brevemente com um sorriso, cumprimentando-os.  
\- Mas já que nos encontramos assim, não deveríamos duelar, como nos velhos tempos? - Saionji balançou uma raquete de madeira que segurava - Utena Tenjou, te desafio para uma partida de frescobol!  
Kyouichi Saionji e Touga Kiryuu eram amigos de adolescência de Utena e Anthy. Eles eram… babacas. Mas eles tinham melhorado e pedido desculpas desde então. Saionji ainda precisava aprender a não ser tão inconveniente, no entanto, como com esses pedidos por duelos repentinos. Ele estava tentando. No final, como havia apenas duas raquetes, ele deixou Utena e Touga “duelarem” primeiro enquanto ele ensinaria o jogo para Anthy. Sua motivação de aproximar-se de ambas era diferente do passado: ele insistia que precisava praticar “solidariedade”, o que quer que isso significasse.  
\- Anthy, você só precisa observar minha forma para aprender. - Kyouichi Saionji disse, começando sua demonstração com uma raquete de ar e posando.  
Anthy definitivamente estava observando uma forma. A de Utena. Seus músculos em destaque ao que atacava sem reservas contra Touga, suor escorrendo de sua testa, cabelos rosa chicoteando ao vento com seus movimentos velozes, cheios de força. O único prestando atenção em Saionji era chuchu, imitando seus movimentos com interesse.  
Com a forma reluzente de Utena em sua mente, Anthy conseguia apenas pensar em como ela enfim teria a chance de parar com os cavalheirismos da Utena essa noite e convencer que elas poderiam ao menos dormir de conchinha após mais de um ano de namoro. Ou pelo menos parar de chamar ela de “Himemiya”.  
\- Bom jogo! - Utena olhava por cima do ombro para o perdedor, Touga, enquanto aproximava-se de Anthy e oferecia a raquete - Agora é sua vez, Hime—  
Anthy a silenciou com um beijo. Ela tirou a raquete das mãos bobas de Utena. Separando-se, ela disse:  
\- “Anthy” está bom, Utena.

**Author's Note:**

> Obrigada por ler!  
> Eu escrevi isso originalmente como presente de natal para uma amiga.


End file.
